Strawberry Seeds, Blue Flowers
by Vehlika Clearskyes
Summary: One shot sequel to "A Blue Consort for A Strawberry King". It's been four years, and life in Las Noches continues. Ichigo notices Grimmjow acting out of character and questions him about it. IchiGrimm, SemeUke. Mentions of mpreg. Bit of lemon.


A/N: This is a one shot sequel to _A Blue Consort for A Strawberry King._ It's a separate story rather than a chapter because there is so little IchiGrimm I wanted to post another one. Not too much lemon this time around. For those reading _Humanity of the Former Sexta Espada_ I'm working on chapter five and I'll have it up in roughly two weeks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"That's good work, Yuzu. Let's call it a day, ne?" Ichigo said. He replaced Zangetsu across his back and helped his youngest sister up from the sand. They had been in the designated training grounds of Las Noches the entire day and Ichigo was a bit surprised Yuzu had lasted so long. Her powers were like his and Karin's, meaning a large hard to control reiatsu and a huge zanpakto. Both of the twins' zanpakto were constant-release types- Urahara said something about being half-human making control more difficult- that were currently longer than their wielders were tall. Karin had yet to learn the name of hers even after four years, while Yuzu had managed to achieve that just a moment ago. A female spirit called Susamajiigetsu or "Fierce Moon". The blade was shorter than Zangetsu by about a foot, but wider on the dull edge than any zanpakto Ichigo had ever seen; four inches wide while the width of the blade was about the same as Zangetsu at his base, however, the overall shape was rectangular and until recently, had weighed so much that Yuzu couldn't even swing it. The last minute strike had caught him off-guard and he was unprepared for the power behind the blow. Zangetsu, being stronger than his spirit sister, had easily with stood the impact- Ichigo had merely been pushed back almost thirty meters. Yuzu had immediately dropped her zanpakto and fretted about causing him harm even though he was perfectly fine. She ended up surprising herself by suddenly falling down, having overexerted her reiatsu from lack of control. Now, he had Susamajii across his back, adjacent to Zangetsu- who offered his praise- and he had Yuzu sitting on his shoulders. She giggled and dug her fingers into his hair for balance as he started walking to the dining hall.

"Onii-chan?" Yuzu suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Ichigo replied.

"Are you and Grimmjow-nii-chan going to have more babies?"

Ichigo almost tripped. "Why do you ask?" His brows furrowed in confusion. "Aren't you happy with the nephews you have already? Or are they not enough?" Ichigo humored. He continued into the main hall, waving as he passed a couple of friendlier Arrancar who saluted in turn.

"Well," Yuzu placed a thoughtful finger on her chin, "I just always thought that you'd have a big family with a dozen mini-yous."

"A dozen? Really? I love them, don't get me wrong, but it's hard enough with the two mini-_Grimmjows_ we have running around."

"But they're so cute, Onii-chan!"

"Cuteness is not a good enough reason to knock Grimmjow up with another litter. Especially considering how exhausting the first one is. Half the time, Harribel and Toshiro are running Las Noches because we're chasing the boys around and keeping them out of stuff."

"So are you ever going to have more babies?" Yuzu inquired.

"…I don't know. It's Grimmjow's decision too. I can't just decide have more children without him. We'll talk about it, alright?"

"Okay." Yuzu saddened.

"Oi!" Ichigo leaned his head back. "Don't go getting depressed on me! Think of what you did today. You learned your zanpakto's name! Karin hasn't done that yet. You even made me draw Zangetsu! If I hadn't at least half the bones in my body would be broken."

Yuzu flustered. "I could've hurt you, Onii-chan!"

"*sigh* Don't worry about it, Imouto-chan. Besides, we're here."

The two siblings had indeed arrived at the dining hall. It had once been the Espada meeting room, but had been changed after Aizen's defeat and Ichigo's rise to power. The table was much longer now so that his nakama could eat together. The majority of Las Noches inhabitants ate in other halls scattered throughout the palace/city for convenience or in the restaurants that had popped up. Setting Yuzu in her usual seat- to the left of his at the head of the table-, Ichigo noticed that almost everyone was already there. The only people missing were Grimmjow, their sons, Karin and Starrk. Lilynette was sitting next to El Primera's empty seat with an annoyed look on her face. He walked to the east wall and set the zanpakto he'd been carrying in the rack meant to keep the sharp blades away from curious little paws.

"Tou-chan~!"

Speak of the devil. He spun on his heel in time to see two small blue blurs race into the hall and come at him. He kneeled and opened his arms, a broad grin on his face as he caught their small bodies. The twin boys took after Grimmjow more than himself. They had sky blue hair and matching eyes. Their eye markings were orange and led to fluffy ears which turned black from top to bottom, reminiscent of Grimmjow's release form. They were three years old, going on four in a few months. Being identical, the best way to tell them apart upon first glance was to look at their tails. The oldest, Takeo, had a completely black tail, and the youngest, Takeshi, had an orange-and-black-splotches tail. Both were sleek furred. They wore miniature versions of the army's uniform, consisting of black hakama pants and a bi-colored top. Takeo wore white with red stripes and Takeshi wore white with purple. On their feet were little sneakers simply because they were easier to put on than sandals or boots. Neither one had a mask or a Hollow hole which was believed to be a legacy from Ichigo seeing as Horimono lacked a Hollow hole and his mask had to be purposefully summoned. They chirped in his embrace, a hand on each tiny back, and he could feel them begin to purr before he heard it. With Takeo to his left and Takeshi to his right, his head lowered and his grin widened as they rubbed their cheeks into his.

"How are my boys today? You didn't make too much trouble at Grandpa's did you?" He moved his hands to their bottoms and stood up, a son on each hip, returning to the table.

"No!" They answered in perfect unison, shaking their heads. "I wath good!" They apparently meant to incriminate the other because they started blowing raspberries with angry glares on their faces. When they opened their mouths, Ichigo interrupted.

"Fight right now and see if I don't tell _Pa~pa~_."

Their ears swished back and they trained betrayed blue eyes on him. "Don' tell Papa, Tou-chan! Don' tell Papa!"

"Don't tell me what?"

Ichigo had just put the twins in their seats at the table when Grimmjow walked in with one eye brow raised, drawing Pantera from his hip to set on the zanpakto rack. The twins jumped in surprise, ears swiveling up once more, even as they shared a glance. It wasn't Ichigo's fault if Grimmjow believed in spanking, although there were obvious advantages.

"Nothing!" They replied.

Smirking, Grimmjow walked up to them, leaning his tall frame over their chairs. "Oh? Since when are ya up ta nothin'?"

"Now." Was their smart reply.

Grimmjow scoffed and took a seat to their right, while Ichigo took the left. Starrk and Karin had entered during their little family moment, sat down, and were now among those waiting dinner. After a minute, servants began to file in carrying platters with food- both human and Hollow, seeing as there was mixed attendance. Conversation quickly broke out and the hall was exploding with noise as people laughed, squealed but mostly cheered for Yuzu having learned her zanpakto's name. While he spoke with Ishida about recent infiltration attempts by Soul Society, Ichigo couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong with Grimmjow. His lover's reiatsu felt closed off in a way he hadn't come across since the Winter War. Grimmjow wasn't the type to avoid things; he didn't like being conflicted so he confronted everything he could head-on. Maybe he was just being paranoid? _'It's probably nothing.' _Yet the thought did little to comfort him…

* * *

"Fu…fuck!" Grimmjow panted. Ichigo's rhythm beneath the Arrancar faltered as Grimmjow came. His cum shot out to paint Ichigo's stomach and chest as his body tightened around the thick cock buried deep inside him.

"Unh!" Ichigo grunted. He reaffirmed his hands on Grimmjow's hips and thrust upwards, fast and hard. Grimmjow hissed and whined from the over stimulation to his abused prostate. He collapsed against his seme and dug his fingers into Ichigo's pillow, his cheeks crimson, trails of drool sliding from the corners of his mouth to his chin, gasping for breath. Ichigo held out as long as he could, but watching Grimmjow writhe above him coupled with the exquisite heat and muscles smothering his cock were too much. His orgasm sent electricity up his spine and he gasped, his back arching and hips jerking as his hands pulled the body atop him so close there was not a hair width of room left between them.

"Grimm…" His cum erupted inside the other man and as he lowered onto the mattress he made no move to separate them. They lay there for a long time catching their breaths, the thundering of their hearts slowing to a relaxed pace, petting and nuzzling. Ichigo was completely naked while Grimmjow still wore his white sleeping t-shirt. As he caressed his sides, hands slipping beneath the material, Ichigo marveled at how affectionate Grimmjow was in private. When their relationship had been rather new and awkward, Grimmjow was very cold and detached- not that Ichigo took it personally. It wasn't until during his pregnancy that he'd revealed the warm, tender person Ichigo would fall in love with, albeit he'd been hormonal and uncharacteristically needy most of the time. Grimmjow wasn't cold or violent when it was just them and the boys. But at the moment, it felt a bit…forced? Like Grimmjow was trying too hard. He was even purring, which he never did until he thought Ichigo had fallen asleep and one or both of the twins were in bed with them. Remembering the feeling from earlier, Ichigo stiffened, concerned.

"Stop that, Grimmjow." His lover did, looking away from him and Ichigo knew something was wrong. "There's obviously something bothering you. What is it?"

"Che!" Grimmjow suddenly pushed himself off Ichigo, who winced at the harsh removal, and rolled onto his side facing away from him. "Ain't anythin' _botherin'_ me_, Shinigami_."

It was Ichigo's turn to scoff as he turned his body to face Grimmjow's with an arm bent at the elbow on his pillow. "You only call me '_Shinigami'_ when you're upset about something, _Arrancar._"

"…" Grimmjow pulled the blankets draped loosely over their bodies higher and tighter about himself, physically trying to shut Ichigo out. Ichigo raised his left hand and grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder.

"You know you can tell me things. I'm asking because I'm worried, Grimm." The use of the pet name got the blue haired man to glance back at his orange haired lover. "I don't want to let things fester between us until this family can't do anything else but break." Ichigo rubbed the taught muscles under his hand soothingly, "I don't want to lose you because we lost touch and stopped communicating."

"What about the thing ya said earlier?" Grimmjow asked softly.

"What did I say?" Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"…about not havin' more cubs." Grimmjow specified. Ichigo's lips turned into a frown.

"When did I say that?" He was genuinely confused. Grimmjow rolled over and nearly smacked him with a flying hand as he dragged the blankets down some.

"Ya aren't stupid, Ichigo!" Grimmjow snapped. "When ya were talkin' to yer cub sister. Ya said ya didn't know if ya wanted more cubs or if there was even a good reason to let me have more!"

"No, I said I didn't knowif we'd have more." Ichigo stressed. "I told Yuzu that we'd talk about the possibility. I never said I didn't want more children."

Grimmjow's anger melted from his whole body and he blinked. "What?"

"I'm not opposed to more kids, Grimm." Ichigo moved closer until he was next to the other man and could look him straight in the eye. "I'm just not sure we're ready for more, _right now_. Takeo and Takeshi are a handful and then some each. We're also fighting a war with Soul Society and have Las Noches to run. I'm all for having more little ones running around, but it isn't just my decision. Any and all of my children are going to be your children too, Grimm. I just don't want to bite off more than we can chew."

Grimmjow looked into his eyes searchingly. "Ya mean that, don't ya?" He asked.

"Yes," Ichigo swore, "and what's this about _letting_ you have more?"

"Yer an idiot. I meant ya could literally have any bitch in this place on her knees for ya if ya asked. I'm not some dumbass, Ichigo. Ya could have anyone ya wanted, even among yer shinigami friends. The only reason ya kept me around at first was cuz ya put yer litter in me. As soon as ya get tired o' me or the cubs grow up ya'll get rid o' me and find a new piece of ass ta mate with and maybe they'll be what ya wanted so ya'll let them have yer cubs. I'll be happy with the ones I get."

"I just told you, Grimm!" Ichigo felt torn between weeping for his mate and punching him in the jaw. He didn't get it! Wasn't he listening?"I love _**this**_ family. I love this ragtag Kurosaki- Jaegerjaquez clan with our anthro-kitten sons whose ears and tails don't match the rest of them. The sky blue of their hair and the fifty shades of blue in their eyes, the way Takeo's longer right canines pull on his lower lip slightly, the way Takeshi gnashes his teeth when he's frustrated - _you_. The orange marks, the orange fur, the way Takeshi shows a little too much of his gums when he grins, and Takeo bites his tongue when he's thinking too hard- _me._" Ichigo grabbed both of Grimmjow's shoulders, growing desperate. "_You and me. Ichigo and Grimmjow_. Rolled up into tiny time bombs of chaos who I've taken Yamamoto on for, will take the Spirit King on for. I don't want anyone else! If I'm having children with somebody, I want that somebody to be _you!_"

Grimmjow looked torn himself, his right hand grabbing his thigh and the left curling into a fist by his waist. "Ya say that now. I know my body ain't like it used ta be, before I kitted. Ya'll probably take it back when I can't satisfy ya anymore. Like I said, I'll be happy with what ya give me."

Ichigo slithered his arms under the blankets and wrapped them around Grimmjow. He pulled himself closer and nipped Grimmjow's lips for the comment. "Grimm…" The man could barely meet his eyes. "I didn't know that it bothered you. But you're under the wrong impression if you think I find you less attractive because of it." Were his eyes getting watery? "If anything," Ichigo kissed him sweetly, "I think you're all the more beautiful."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Liar." His voice was a whisper.

"I'm not lying, Grimm!" Ichigo felt tears start to streak down his cheeks. "I don't care if you aren't as tight, if you body is softer or even if you put on weight! Those are all signs that tell people," Ichigo kissed him again, "that you've had my babies. That I made new life with you!" Grimmjow's eyes were wide in disbelief and horror as he watched his king cry. "I'm not Ulquiorra! I'm not Aizen! I'm not using you for my own gain. I'm with you," Ichigo kissed him once more, a little harder and a little longer, "because I love you, Grimmjow."

Ichigo choked on air for a second and Grimmjow felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. His hands tentatively reached for Ichigo's neck and settled there. He could feel Ichigo struggle to breath, the working of his throat muscles and the cool dampness left by his tears.

"Yer…yer tellin' me the truth, aren't ya?" He exhaled.

Ichigo swallowed thickly. "Yes! Do you believe me now?"

Grimmjow nodded. "I…" His hands traveled to Ichigo's cheeks, his thumbs wiping the tears away from his hurting lover. Ichigo's eyes cleared and he spoke again as Grimmjow's thumb lightly ran over his lips.

"I love you."

Grimmjow's breath hitched and he stilled, simply staring.

"I love you." Ichigo kissed him chastely on the lips, pulled away and said, "I love you." He kept saying the words and pausing only to give a kiss. Ichigo repeated these actions countless times, until Grimmjow was flushed pretty pink and returning the kisses softly. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's face closer when Ichigo broke away, looking him straight in the eye.

"I know now…so shush. I-I love ya too, Ichigo." The words were felt odd in his mouth but he didn't care. The look Ichigo was giving him was worth it.

"Heh." Ichigo smiled. "I lo-"

Grimmjow cut him off with a hand over his mouth. "Seriously. Say it one more time and king or not, I'm throwin' ya into Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo laughed heartily behind the rough palm and snaked his tongue out to lick it. Grimmjow was startled and snatched his hand back, annoyance crossing his face. "Don't look at me like that. I've licked dirtier parts of you." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Grimmjow's light flush was suddenly bright scarlet on his cheeks. "Sh-shut up!"

Ichigo smirked, "Gladly." Ichigo caught Grimmjow lips once more. This time the kiss was passionate with lips moving and tongues wrestling. Ichigo's arms unwrapped from around Grimmjow and his hands found the smooth skin of his hips, his right hand beginning to remove the last piece of clothing on his lover and his left hand began to sneak it's way between long muscular legs. Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo's hand gently teased the patch of fur at the base of his cock, but abruptly broke their kiss and shoved the hand removing his shirt away. Surprised, Ichigo stopped. "Grimm?"

Grimmjow's hands both fisted the white cotton and pulled it down in what some else would say was a demure fashion. "I…I know ya said ya wouldn't mind more cubs later…but…ya-I-we"

"Grimm, are you trying to tell me," Ichigo steadied himself with a deep inhale, "that you're pregnant?"

Grimmjow's expression became unreadable, his hands falling to his sides limply. Ichigo sat back and eased Grimmjow's shirt up. Instead of a Hollow Hole, his lover bore a flat whole stomach, just like the first time, his six pack was complete and Ichigo placed his hands on the rippled Hierro. Closing his eyes, Ichigo concentrated on lowering his reiatsu and feeling the one hiding beneath his fingers. After a moment, he felt a weak thrum. His eyes opened, a shit eating grin splitting his mouth before the swooped down and kissed Grimmjow fiercely. "We're gonna be parents again!"

"Baka," Grimmjow mirrored the grin, his hands overlapping Ichigo's, "when did we stop being parents?"

"You know what I mean! I wonder if we'll have girls or more boys this time. You never did tell me if we could have both in one litter. Humans do all the time, but I'm only half and I don't know about Shinigami, even though I'm sure they can get pregnant too. I'll ask Unohana-san. Why didn't I ask her the first time?" Ichigo was beginning to ramble, much like his annoying father, but it made Grimmjow relax. He was obviously happy, unprepared maybe, but happy.

'_What was I worried about?'_ Grimmjow questioned himself as he watched and listened to his mate, amused.

"-o way am I segregating them in the house!" Ichigo huffed.

"What in the house?" Grimmjow asked, bewildered.

"I'm not segregating any of our daughters in our house! Old Goat-Face did it and look where Karin and Yuzu ended up in comparison! Also, note to self: do not grow a beard. I don't think I'd be as handsome with facial hair."

"Don't get full of yourself. We both know I'm the better looking one in this operation."

"We settled this a long ago! I'm handsome, you're gorgeous. It's why we make such good adorable kids."

"…hmph." Grimmjow's blush faded from scarlet to a pleased pink at the compliment. "Damn right."

Ichigo leaned down and nuzzled his belly. "How far along are you?" He asked, his breath tickling the sensitive skin.

"A few days. I'm not exactly showin' here." He replied. "Less than a week though."

"Can't believe you hid it from me for that long." Came a soft murmur, lips brushing lightly against him.

"Ya still ain't too good at sensin' reiatsu and I wasn't sure ya'd want 'em." He grumbled, ashamed in his own lack of faith in Ichigo.

"I'll give you the first one, but I'm always going to want more kids, Grimm. Especially if they're yours and mine." Ichigo finally pulled the shirt over Grimmjow's head, with his help of course, and buried his face in his lover's neck. His hands ran over the soon-to-be-baby-bump and he apologized. "I'm sorry for making you think otherwise."

Grimmjow's hands were lost in his hair and he hummed in acceptance. "I didn't mean ta upset ya either."

Ichigo took a firm hold on Grimmjow's hips and flipped them over so Grimmjow was above him. The blue haired man made himself comfortable upon his mate-turned-mattress, entangling theirs legs, lowering his left hand to Ichigo's chest, his right arm snaking beneath the cool pillow, his head settling over Ichigo's heart. Ichigo locked his hands loosely in the dip of Grimmjow's back, knowing that in a few months, this position would be impossible. He shifted a little to get comfortable and sighed, closing his eyes, insides still bubbling with excitement. "Goodnight, Grimm."

"Yeah," Grimmjow yawned, "Yeah." Nothing more was said and the only thing that could be heard was a loud, rumbling purr that steadily faded out and all was peaceful in the home of Kurosaki Ichigo and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez that night.

* * *

*Ichigo's Inner World*

"_**Why's it all bright and sunny? It was rainin' a second ago!"**_

"_It appears that Grimmjow is with child once more."_

"…_**Hey, Zangetsu?"**_

"…_?"_

"_**You think I could get Pantera to have my kittens? I think I'm missin' out on this whole 'father' deal Ichigo's got goin' on out there."**_

"…"

"_**What?"**_

"_Getsuga…"_

"_**W-wait! Why are you aimin' that at me?"**_

"…_Tenshou!"_

"_**I almost lost a leg!"**_

"_My intention was only to castrate you. Hold still."_

"_**What?"**_

"_Your offspring would bring nothing but mayhem into the Inner World we both call home. I am simply doing Ichigo a service."_

"_**Well don't! I only asked you a fuckin' question!"**_

"_Getsuga…"_

"_**Are you even listening to me?"**_

"…_Tenshou!"_

"_**King! Help me! The old man's goin' for my nuts!"**_

"_This would go much faster if you stopped moving around. Getsuga…"_

"_**Ichigo!"**_

"…_Tenshou!'_

"_**ICHIGO!"**_

End.

Takeo and Takeshi – both essentially mean "violent" and "warrior"

A/N: Second IchiGrimm in a week. I like it, but I want to hear what you readers think so reviews plz! Also, if I get enough requests I'll start a drabble story about Grimmjow's pregnancies. Until next time!


End file.
